Día de Nieve
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Mientras que para muchos el 25 de diciembre es un día para celebrar, para Taro Misaki se convertirá en su más oscuro día invernal. 'One-shot' navideño del año 2019, con cero romance y mucha dosis de drama.


**Día de Nieve.**

_París._

El frío viento y el cielo plomizo eran una clara amenaza de que se acercaba una nevada inminente. Taro Misaki se dio cuenta de que el calefactor comenzó a fallar de nuevo y trató de arreglarlo, sin mucho éxito. Y le volvió a dar rabia el que su padre le haya mentido de una manera tan marcada, al grado de no decirle que no tiene dinero ni para reparar algo tan básico como la calefacción. ¿Qué le habría costado a su hijo, la estrella del fútbol parisino, mandarla a componer o, mejor aún, llevarlo a un departamento en buenas condiciones? Pero en vez de eso, Ichiro Misaki guardó silencio y se enclaustró en un cuartito miserable de la zona más perdida de París, decidido a sufrir en soledad. ¿Habría sido ese horrendo lugar el que llevó al hombre hasta ese estado?

"Debiste haberme dicho que estabas tan mal, papá", pensó Misaki, mirando el bulto que dormía debajo de la elegante cobija café, que el joven trajo para él. Pero Taro sabía que la recriminación era parcialmente justa porque él debió de haberse preocupado más por su padre: desde que se convirtió en un futbolista profesional de élite, ya casi no le quedaban ni tiempo ni ganas para visitar a Ichiro, el viejo pintor. "Siempre pensé que él estaba bien. Me acostumbré a que así era y no me molesté en averiguar si era cierto o no…".

Quizás lo peor era que ni siquiera fue Ichiro el que le llamó a su hijo para decirle que se estaba muriendo. Fue la casera, quien tenía un interés especial por el pintor japonés, la que se tomó la molestia de averiguar cómo contactar al famoso Taro Misaki para advertirle que su progenitor se moría "de los pulmones" en un cuartucho de cuarta y que esperar a mañana podría ser demasiado tarde. Taro, al recibir la notificación, no dudó en salir en busca de Ichiro, aprovechando que tenía días libres gracias a las fiestas decembrinas, encontrándolo tan afiebrado y agitado que pensó que se le moriría en ese instante. Misaki hijo le llamó entonces a un médico amigo suyo, Jean Lacoste, para que le hiciera el favor de revisar a su padre y Lacoste acudió tan rápido que parecía que vivía a dos casas y no al otro lado de la ciudad. El diagnóstico de Jean fue duro: neumonía tuberculosa, tan avanzada que sus posibilidades de curación serían mínimas sino es que prácticamente nulas.

– Podrías llevarlo al hospital si lo que quieres es prolongarle la vida por unos cuantos días, pero… –Jean titubeó y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de continuar; su voz se escuchaba distorsionada por el cubrebocas que usaba para no infectarse–. Pero honestamente eso no hará ningún cambio en el desenlace. Tu padre está muy mal, no habrá mucho que la medicina moderna pueda hacerle.

¡Tuberculosis! ¡En París, en pleno siglo XXI! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado Ichiro para enfermar de tuberculosis en una moderna ciudad europea? Taro simplemente no podía comprenderlo, pero Jean le explicó que la tuberculosis no es una enfermedad completamente erradicada a nivel mundial y que era frecuente encontrarla en inmigrantes de países tercermundistas, cuya falta de tratamiento había ocasionado que el padecimiento fuese tan difícil de combatir. Y Misaki sabía que su papá solía ayudar a la gente pobre y necesitada, así que era probable que se hubiese enfermado por causa de un inmigrante. Una vez más Taro sintió que le falló a su padre, que no estuvo pendiente de él como debió de haberlo estado pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, hasta para arrepentirse.

– No me lleves al hospital, hijo –pidió Ichiro, en un raro momento de lucidez–. Lo que sea que me vayan a hacer que me lo hagan aquí, no quiero estar en un sitio extraño, rodeado de extraños y atado a una rígida camilla.

– Como tú digas, Taro –dijo Jean, mirando a su amigo–. Tu padre no está en condiciones de decidir así que la elección recae en ti. Si decides dejarlo aquí, puedo ponerle una intravenosa y administrarle algunos medicamentos para ayudarlo a controlar la mayoría de sus síntomas.

Taro no contestó. Había cerrado los ojos desde que Lacoste comenzó a hablar y su mente lo había transportado a un frío día de invierno en Japón, ocurrido muchos años atrás, en donde Ichiro llevaba a Taro a pasear en trineo sobre la nieve, en una colina en donde otros padres jugaban con sus hijos. Misaki ya no podía recordar si ésa había sido su primera vez en un trineo o no, sólo podía estar seguro de que ese día se le quedó muy grabado en su memoria porque había reído a lo grande, mientras Ichiro bajaba con él la cuesta, con el frío viento cortándoles las mejillas y el resplandor de la nieve calándoles en los ojos. Al llegar al pie de la colina, Ichiro y Taro cayeron sobre la nieve, aún riendo y sintiendo que no existía otra cosa en el mundo más que ese momento entre un padre y su hijo.

– Atiéndelo aquí, por favor, hasta donde te sea posible –pidió Misaki, abriendo los ojos–. No escatimes en atención a causa del dinero.

– Se hará como tú digas –asintió Lacoste–. Pero sería recomendable que tú también usaras cubrebocas o podrías contagiarte.

El joven médico escribió en una hoja de papel un listado de medicamentos e insumos que necesitaría para atender a Ichiro y Taro se apresuró a conseguirlos. Mientras el médico atendía a Ichiro, el joven futbolista volvió a salir para ir a comprar mantas y almohadas mejores para su padre, pues las que tenía estaban ya demasiado raídas; cuando Taro estaba haciendo fila para pagar sus adquisiciones, su celular comenzó a sonar y, al comprobar que no se trataba de Jean, canceló la llamada. No había querido decirle ni a sus amigos ni a sus conocidos en dónde se encontraría ni por qué motivo estaría ausente durante un tiempo, pues sentía que esa responsabilidad era sólo suya.

_"¿En dónde estás, Taro?",_ saltó un mensaje en la pantalla del teléfono. _"Estoy preocupada por ti… todos lo estamos. Déjanos ayudarte, por favor…"._

– Discúlpame, pero en este momento no tengo cabeza para algo más que no sea mi padre –murmuró Misaki, volviendo a guardar su _Smartphone _en la bolsa de su abrigo.

Al volver al cuartucho en donde Ichiro agonizaba, Taro descubrió que Lacoste acababa de colocarle la venoclisis y el hombre mayor dormía o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Jean le lanzó a Misaki una mirada de reproche por el cubrebocas que se supone que debería de estar usando pero que no traía; Taro, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros: no quería tener el rostro cubierto delante de su padre, éste se merecía ver bien sus facciones en sus últimos momentos sobre la Tierra.

– ¿Cómo está? –inquirió, humildemente.

– Mejor, dentro de lo que cabe –respondió Jean, pero después se corrigió–: Más bien debería de decir que está más tranquilo, ya respira mejor y la fiebre está disminuyendo. Me quedaré hasta que su temperatura corporal sea estable, a menos que quieras que permanezca aquí hasta que todo acabe.

– No, está bien, ya has hecho demasiado. –Taro lo miró con agradecimiento–. Puedo hacerme cargo, sólo dime qué hacer. De todos modos, bien has dicho que, sin importar lo que suceda, nada cambiará el resultado.

– Lo lamento, amigo. –Lacoste le puso una mano en el hombro.

– No importa –replicó Misaki, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo–. Por cierto, pásame tus honorarios para hacértelos llegar cuanto antes, después de todo te he hecho venir en un día festivo.

– Nada de eso –negó Jean, muy serio–. Siempre has sido uno de mis mejores amigos así que esto va por mi cuenta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Además, las enfermedades y la Muerte no saben lo que es un día festivo, de manera que los médicos tampoco lo sabemos.

Taro se lo agradeció en silencio.

Tras asegurarse de que ya había hecho todo lo posible por Ichiro, Jean se marchó, dejando a su amigo a solas con sus pensamientos y su padre enfermo. Taro se instaló frente a la sucia ventana del cuarto, sobre una silla rota, para contemplar la ciudad gris que se visualizaba a través de ella.

"Nieve, sólo había nieve en esa colina por la que mi padre y yo nos deslizamos", pensó Taro, mientras miraba el cielo encapotado. "Era un día frío porque había nevado la noche anterior, pero el cielo estaba despejado y brillante y yo pensé que mis dedos se congelarían. Aún así, estaba muy emocionado porque papá iba a deslizarme sobre la nieve en un trineo que no recuerdo de dónde sacó. Y descendimos los dos por esa colina, yo sentía el latido de su corazón en mi pecho y su risa reverberando sobre mi cabeza. Frío, nieve, un trineo, mi padre y yo, era todo lo que había en esa ocasión…".

Ichiro tosió y se removió en la cama, poniendo a Taro en alerta. Él no estaba consciente del tiempo así que no sabía cuántos minutos u horas habían pasado desde que Jean se fue, pero lo que sea que le hubiese dado a Ichiro había hecho efecto, pues su semblante se veía mucho mejor, más relajado, más tranquilo. Por un momento, Taro tuvo un rayo de esperanza, la creencia de que su padre se recuperaría y que todo retornaría a ser como antes. Pero entonces Ichiro abrió los ojos y esa esperanza se esfumó en un instante.

– Hijo… –musitó Ichiro, en medio de un acceso de tos–. Me ha dado tanta alegría el volverte a ver una última vez…

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste, papá? –cuestionó Taro, con reproche–. ¡Pude haber hecho mucho por ti! La tuberculosis es curable, papá, lo sabes.

– No importa ya. –Ichiro esbozó una sonrisa triste y cansada–. De cualquier manera es demasiado tarde y no vale la pena que te enojes conmigo por eso…

_"También es culpa tuya… tú debiste estar más al pendiente de él…", _susurró una voz al oído del joven futbolista_._

Taro se quedó callado, tratando de luchar contra sus propios remordimientos. ¿Cómo había permitido que su padre se deteriorara hasta ese extremo? ¿Por qué no le puso más atención, por qué no le habló para asegurarse de que seguía bien, por qué canceló sus reuniones semanales? ¡Porque siempre lo dejó de lado, creyendo que el fútbol era mucho más importante! ¡Permitió que su sueño le hiciera perder de vista que su padre también era importante! Pero ése no era el mejor momento para quejarse, para llorar o para sentirse mal, no quería que Ichiro se llevara como recuerdo el semblante de su hijo atormentado por la culpa así que Taro se forzó por esconder ese dolor en la bóveda de su mente. Algún día esa bóveda se abriría y saldría de ella un aluvión de tristeza blanca que se desparramaría sobre su cerebro como nieve derretida, pero ése no sería el día en el que lo hiciera. No debía serlo.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, Taro? –preguntó Ichiro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

– Es miércoles, papá –respondió Taro, sirviendo agua en un vaso para después ayudarlo a beber.

– No, me refiero a la fecha –corrigió Ichiro, tras beber unos tragos–. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

– Es 25 de diciembre –contestó Taro.

– ¡Oh! ¿Hoy es Navidad? –se sorprendió el hombre viejo–. ¿Y qué haces aquí, Taro? Deberías de estar celebrando con tus amigos.

– Prefiero estar contigo –fue la lacónica respuesta del joven–. Además, tú sabes bien que la Navidad es una festividad cristiana, los japoneses no solemos tomarle mucha importancia. Tú y yo no la celebrábamos cuando vivíamos juntos.

– No, pero llevas mucho tiempo en París, creí que habías adquirido ya las costumbres de aquí –insistió Ichiro tras un nuevo acceso de tos, la cual llegó acompañada de un aluvión de sangre.

– No, papá –negó Misaki, aguantándose las lágrimas mientras limpiaba el rostro de su progenitor–. No creo que en algún momento la Navidad llegue a significar algo importante para mí.

Ichiro pareció conformarse con la respuesta y volvió a cerrar los ojos, una vez que su hijo lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama. Taro volvió a mirar por la ventana y su mente de nuevo lo transportó a aquél día, en el que su padre lo hizo bajar una colina llena de nieve. Las horas transcurrieron lentamente y las sombras de la habitación fueron alargándose hasta convertirse en una total penumbra, indicando que el día estaba llegando a su fin. El muchacho había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a la cama de su padre, ayudándolo cuando la tos interrumpía su sueño, dándole de beber cuando así lo solicitaba y poniéndole paños frescos en la frente cuando lo sentía muy caliente o limpiando la sangre que provenía desde sus destrozados pulmones. Pero Taro era consciente de que la mano que sostenía, esa mano fuerte y grande que había tomado la suya en muchas ocasiones y que guio con firmeza ese trineo colina abajo, lo agarraba con menos fuerza a cada instante que pasaba.

– ¿Recuerdas ese día, papá, en el que me llevaste a pasear en trineo sobre la nieve? –preguntó Taro, al notar que su padre tenía los ojos abiertos. Afuera, la noche había caído y la decoración navideña de las casas aledañas intentaban ponerle color y alegría a ese deprimente barrio de París.

– Me acuerdo de cada momento que he pasado contigo, hijo, esos recuerdos los atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón –contestó Ichiro, con un atisbo de sonrisa débil–. No se me olvida que escuché tu risa infantil de felicidad mientras nos abríamos paso a través de la nieve y el mundo pasaba a toda velocidad a nuestro alrededor. Fuimos a pasear en trineo muchas veces, pero recuerdo especialmente ésa por la fecha en la que sucedió.

– ¿Qué fecha fue, papá? –preguntó Taro, asombrado de que él recordara el día exacto.

– Un 25 de diciembre, como hoy –fue la respuesta de Ichiro–. Lo recuerdo bien porque ese día vimos una película extranjera que hablaba sobre la Navidad, en donde un grupo de niños jugaban con trineos en la nieve…

– Y yo te dije que quería intentar hacer eso –completó Taro, rememorando lo sucedido–. Te dije que quería pasear en trineo y tú decidiste cumplirme ese capricho…

– Pensé que sería divertido. –Ichiro volvió a cerrar los ojos–. Y lo fue…

– ¿Sabes, papá? Hace algunas horas te dije que la Navidad no llegaría a significar algo para mí –musitó Taro, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas–, pero ahora veo que no es verdad, porque siempre será el día en el que bajé en trineo por una colina de nieve al lado de mi padre, gracias a que él quería hacerme feliz…

Ichiro, por respuesta, le apretó débilmente la mano, imprimiendo en ese simple gesto todo el amor que tenía por él. Lentamente, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta, más pausada, más débil, hasta que dejó de estar presente. Y Taro sintió que la mano que sostenía había dejado de generar calor. El joven agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza al recuerdo de un trineo bajando a toda velocidad, en un 25 de diciembre ocurrido muchos años atrás.

Afuera había comenzado a nevar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– _¡Papá, date prisa! –gritó el niño, corriendo con dificultad por la nieve–. ¡Quiero bajar ya!_

– _¡Ya voy! –respondió el hombre, jalando tras de sí un trineo de madera–. ¡No seas tan impaciente, hijo mío!_

– _¡Vamos, papá! –repetía el niño, deteniéndose sólo lo necesario para girarse a ver al hombre que lo seguía y animarlo con la mano–. ¡O la nieve se derretirá!_

_Misaki rio por la premura exagerada de su hijo pero continuó jalando el pequeño vehículo de madera, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos. Al fin, el hombre pudo llevar el trineo hasta lo alto de la colina, en donde ayudó a su hijo a treparse para después sentarse detrás de él y rodearlo con sus brazos. El niño le pasó las correas al padre y se ajustó bien el gorro, pues no quería perderlo en el viaje. Misaki, tras asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien protegido con su cuerpo, tomó una breve pausa para agarrar valor._

– _¿Estás listo, hijo? –inquirió._

– _¡Sí, papá! –exclamó el niño, con alegría–. ¡Venga, vamos ya!_

_Misaki comenzó a impulsarse con el pie, hasta que sintió que el trineo iba ganando velocidad gracias a la pendiente de la colina. Las carcajadas del niño no se hicieron esperar y su padre sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad, en ese día de nieve tan blanca, pura y reluciente como el amor que había entre los dos._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Taro e Ichiro Misaki son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Esto es y no es un fic navideño, diría más bien que es un fanfic invernal; no lo publiqué el 25 de diciembre porque fue ese mismo día cuando encontré la inspiración para escribirlo. En días pasados anduve baja de ánimos debido a la brusca llegada del invierno y una buena amiga me dio el consejo de que transformara ese bajo ánimo en un fanfic y pues le hice caso. Me gustaría aclarar que para los japoneses la Navidad no es una festividad importante, la celebran más por moda que por creencia real y no le dan la relevancia que le da la cultura occidental así que por eso no me remuerde la conciencia el haber matado a Ichiro en esta fecha. En fin, la historia me dejó bastante satisfecha a pesar de que no era lo que esperaba; quizás para el próximo año haga algo más festivo. O quizás no.


End file.
